Lumina
Lumina is a large city to the north of Belle'Ayn. Surrounded in the barren desert of Del'Rei, the city serves as a shining beacon of life in what would be considered a wasteland. Technologically superior to the rest of the countinent and isolated in their shining city, Lumina is like a world stuck in the future. The City Itself From a birds eye view, the city is a almost perfect circle, a circle of metal and electricity. The city itself is broken into 3 different sections, all with their own unique appearance and culture. Techno Forest: Taking up 55 percent of the city is a large world of tall skyscrapers, shining lights, catwalks, and a vivid community of cyborgs, humans, and even robots. The majority of the cities population and coporations are present here. It is a popular tourism spot, it is the first place that people are opened to upon entering the city, newcomers are instantly taken away by all the technological prowess of the city. The city is usually ecclipsed in darkness, due to the skyscrapers and catwalks blocking out the sun. Cyber Plateau: Taking up roughly 44 percent of the city is a area drastically different than Techno Forest. A combination of modern and advanced tech, it is a Retro-Futuristic civalization. Suburbs taking the place skyscrapers, lacking the flashing lights, and most civilians lacking visible cybernetics, it is eccentially modern day with Luminan technology. The Community "Many Great Minds, One City" ''-''Luminan Motto "Lumina: Power and Knowledge" ''-''The meaning behind the letters on the Luminan Flag Like any country, Lumina has a powerful sense of nationalism. From isolation and seeing themselves as being more advanced than anyone else, their egos can be viewed as sickening to outsiders; it doesn't help that Luminan citizens either don't care for or dislike outsiders at that. However, this doesn't mean that they are completely evil. The Luminan Government is welcoming to new ideas and concepts that could possibly benefit the city, reaching happy mediums with other countries. They are also accepting of physical differences, especially those of the cybernetic kind. It is impossible to go through Techno Forest and not witness a person with a outlandish cybernetic implant, such as extra arms, metal jaws, strange mechanical limbs, or even people with their whole bodies altered from cybernetics. People with these implants are viewed as any other person in the city, not special, not different, not below normal people. They are a citizen of Lumina, therefore they are family there. Luminan Caberet Around the bordering wall of LUmina in Techno Forest, there is one large building that stands high above others. It is the base of Luminan Caberet, the most infliential and powerful cybernetic's manufacturer in Lumina. OVer 80 percent of all cyborgs have enhancements or parts that came from the company. The building itself works as a boarding house for those who were injured or born with disabilities and had their bodies and lives improved by the companies enhancements; many of them got the option to choose what the enhancements will be and due to many residents there being young, the boarding house has several cyborgs who look like superheroes or fantasy beings. It is owned by the man Alistor Kendrell and his daughter, Mel Kendrell. The owner himself has no enhancements, but his daughter has mechanical arms and legs; she had lost her legs from a dangerous fall and wished her arms to be mechanical as well. Prominent Figures President Cheryl Zuse: The current President of Lumina and the second female to run the Luminan government. Bound to a high tech wheel chair and possessing very little cybernetics, she is oddly plain looking for a world ecclipsed by technology. A cunning, abrasive woman sporting a near permanent scowl, she maintains order in her country, attempting to keep the city of Lumina safe and orderly. Alistor Kendrell: The owner of The Luminan Caberet and one of the head researchers in cybernetics technology. A old man who despite his genius of cybernetics, has none of his own. Like a kind grandfather for those who live in the Luminan Caberet's boarding house, he gives out cybernetics to those who need them, out of the kindness of his heart. King C. Levitt: A strong and headstrong man. Owner of the armor manufacturer Offensive Defense, his corporation develops armor for both people, machines, vehicles, and even light plating for everyday devices. Despite his seemingly boastful personality, he always puts his employees and customers before himself. "Vorsitch": One of the original founders of Lumina and not only the smartest person in Lumina, but rumored to be one of the smartest people in Rigel Prima. Shouded in mystery, Vorsitch's body is deep within the center of Lumina in a preservation tank; this tank being the only thing keeping him alive as his body is reduced to a shriveled husk. To interact wtih the rest of the world, he uses a robotic shell which he relays his thoughts to. Fauna Being a giant futuristic city in the middle of a desert, Lumina has very llittle in terms of animal and plant life. However, out in the desert and in the ocean just off the coast, there are a few unique creatures that make their home. Luminan Salmon: A large fish living in the waters north of the city. Other than a few differences in color, it is not much differen tthan a normal salmon. It is a staple diet of a Luminan's diet. Plasma Shrimp: A species of shrimp that live in the same area. Purple and blue in color, their colors are a telltale sign to get away. Each shrimp is ale to produce a electric shock, not strong enough on their own, but when grouped together they're strong enough to kill their prey; the Luminan Salmon. Due to difficulty in catching and preparing them, they are a delicacy in Luminan. Taste like shrimp with a slight spicy taste. Marble Beast: The only inhabinants of the desert of Lumina other than plants and small animals. Resembling large horned toads the size of horses, covered in a thick white marble like plating, the are slow plodding beasts that survive in the harsh desert. Due to hunting for their armor, they are critically endangered. Companies The country of Lumina has several competing and allied companies, all making their own products. Due to the free market, many companies make similar products Old Robotics Company (ORC): Formerly The Robotics Company, it is the oldest robotics company in the country, hence the name. Creates drones, service robots, and even toys, anything robotic they have their hands on it. The majority of the robotics company have an alliance with the ORC, due to their firm grasp on the market and knowledgable scientists. PRISM: A company that manufactures security robots for urban areas. Popular among store owners and the Luminan Police Force, the robots lie dormant in the form of a cube, disc, or sphere, before unfolding into their "awakened" forms. They typically come with non-deadly antipersonel weapons, but can be affixed with deadly weaponry. New Future and New Horizons: A cybernetics company that manufactures the majority of cybernetics in Lumina, can create anything from cybernetic eyes, cybernetic spines, mechanical arms and legs, and even organs along with their partner company, New Horizons. New Horizons creates artificial organs and implants. Electric Sheep: A manufacturer of armor and parts for fullbody cyborgs. Both for civilians, the LPF, and mercenaries. Offensive Defense: An armor company, also make forcefields. They are the primary provider of armor for the LPF and the Luminan Special Forces. Defensive Offense: A partner company to Offensive Defense, manufactures weapons. Life & Limb: A cybernetics company for civil use. Important Groups Rift Studies: A off shoot of ORC, that was created while they were studying Rifts and Interdimensional activities. Studies rifts and portals, how they work, and how they appear. The Luminan Police Force: The keepers of peace within the city, are known for being capable of traversing the confusing halls of the inner city wiht ease. Come equip with non-lethal weapons and decent armor, cybernetics aren't required but are recommended. The Luminan Special Forces: A small fighting force in Lumina but one of the most powerful. They are owers of some of the most powerful cybernetics, weapons, robotics, nanite enhancements, and armor in the country. One of them is considered to be a one man army. They fight things that arrive through Rifts as well as considerable threats to the country or world. The Flies: An intelligence agency within the walls of the city. They seek out corruption and scandel. Their name roots from the fact that they seek out filth and corruption like flies would, as well as the fact that when one of them finds out about something, the rest will soon know. Not much else is known about them other than they hide out in the Outer Rim of the city. The Warp On the date that Rigel Prima considers New Years Day, Lumina warped into the world, through a gigantic rift, 25 years before the start of the canon. Few people know why it had occured or what sort of rift energy cause the Warp, but it is rumored Rift Studies and ORC has something to do with it. Category:Locations